Life of Fairy
by Fanlover428
Summary: FIRST STORY EVER! R&R Lillith has come to a new world of magic and made many friends, but will she be able to survive when a power hungry force is stalking her every move?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing in the world of Harry Potter do I own Sadly :'( characters taken from your girl J.K ROWLING

Also, the songs are not owned by me either:

ARMS – Christina Perri

NEAR TO YOU – A fine frenzy

EYES OPEN- Taylor Swift

LIGHTS – Ellie Goulding

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK – Demi levato

Chapter 1: Through the Veil

I'm falling. For how long, where is the ground? I'm going to be sick. "AHHHH!" Was that me screaming? Where am I? Everything was closing in on me, this pain is excruciating. I'm being squished to death, I can't breathe. I try so hard to keep my eyes open, but I fail with no air. Just as I'm sure I am dead, everything becomes black.

Opening my eyes slowly so that the bright light doesn't strain my eyes, I try to get a grip on my surroundings. All the walls around me are white. This bed is definitely a hospital bed. The last thing I remember is my Mother pushing me through the portal and sealing it for the rest of fairy world's fate. Everyone I've ever known is gone. It's hard to believe I'm 17, and everything I've ever known is gone. My whole world was attacked by dark seekers. They finally found one of the last two portals to our world. They sucked almost everyone dry of our magic fairy dust, leaving the most beautiful to almost dead. They'd rape us, repeating this cycle every day for the last month of my life. Now many worlds will falter. We are the guardians of magical worlds. We come to them when most needed. Each fairy can only enter their world; I had the other portal left. And after being almost dead from blood loss, my mom created the veil for me and pushed me through. There will never be a way in or out. At least the dark seekers are gone. I've watched this world too, so at least I know it? I've watched rise and fall of empires, witches, and wizards alike.

Finally adjusted to the light I see none other than the headmaster of this school, Albus. "Hello Albus, I'm Lilith. I am a fairy." After I showed him everything that had just happened to me, Albus told me how he would be so happy to let me stay here and build a family. "You are more than welcome to attend my school, as I see you've told me you know of our world, do you think you could go to Diagon alley tomorrow with a group of kids I think can help you, it's a Sunday so you'll get everything for Hogwarts, and then you'll start with everyone on Monday! Tonight at the feast I will tell of you and sort you," the twinkle in his eyes bright just as he smiles and raises his hands to say "The feast will begin now." He gave a hearty chuckle and I left the bed. Looking down I realized my clothes had been cleaned, repaired, and placed back on me. "Once you have your uniform you won't feel so out of place, but you look lovely my dear." Albus concluded.

"Thank you, you are brilliant yourself sir! Your style has intrigued me with my watching's. No other wizard could wear the light purple as you!" I laughed while he joined in and we made our way to the great hall. I nervously looked down, I wore a simple fairy dress, white short to 1/3 thigh, flowy with sparkles. My gold dust glowed around me, and my wings were retracted. My hair fell to my waist in curls of lushes light blonde. Someone had cleaned me. I inspected my skin and still saw black and blue bruises though definitely smaller all over my legs and arms. I wonder what my stomach looks like. The back of the dress was cut deep and I could see bruises all over it. Well, at least it's a way to make a first impression, I sighed mentally. "Before we go in, I might get overwhelmed, I hear everyone's thoughts, as I'm a fairy. See I'm not listening to yours because you are helping by blocking the thoughts, while I also am not stressed and concentrating. If I look overwhelmed, just hold my shoulder. Then I can only focus on your thoughts." He smiled and shook his head in understanding. He spread his arms and we entered the great hall right as the last first year was sorted. After all the clapping, Dumbledore and I walked briskly up to the stool. I was concentrating hard on not hearing thoughts, but still caught some.

"_All those bruises, battle scars? Did voldemort have her?"_

"_Sexy, I'd fuck her."_

"_My new conquest."_

Finally, I reached the stool and sat. "Welcome all new students, and welcome back. We have a new student this year! She's been through many tough times, so please make her feel at home. Lilith Serra-Flayhan" The sorting hat was dropped on my head, and I closed my eyes.

"_Very smart aren't you? You have lots of courage, quite proud too. Very loyal I see, and cunning none the less. You'd die for a cause, and you don't back out of fights. Yet, you know when to use survival. Well my dear, I'm stuck with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Yes I see…."_

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out; as I stood I saw stunned faces, and then uproar of cheers. I walked over to the table and sat next to a fiery read head with the head girl badge. "Yes well done! Now let the feasts begin!" Everyone dug in except the ginger-baby; she looked at me with sympathetic eyes "I'm Lily Evans, head girl! Next to me is my boyfriend James Potter, and that's Sirius Black. Across from you are Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." I smiled and introduced myself. We all started eating while Lily steered the conversation on light topics. I was grateful to have met such a tight nit group of people. Towards the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood, "Have a splendid night! Young Evans, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Serra-Flayhan meet me please." As the hall bristled out, we made our way up the hall to Dumbledore. He gave me a small bag that felt heavy in my hands. "Dear girl, you will be escorted by these trustworthy-" his eyes sparkled at the boys "-students to buy your supplies tomorrow. Meet in my office at 8 am sharp, password is phoenix. Good night." Lily – and as they like to call themselves the Maurarders walked up to a certain hall. "James and I get the head dorms, so we share a room, while Remus, Peter, and Sirius share. Dumbledore knows, but keeps it secret. I'm sure he'll already have a bed for you. Gumdrop melons."

At her words, a hole from the wall appeared and we walked through to a huge living area, six work desks all under a window, with couches and a fire bright in the middle. To the left was a room Saying "Evans, Potter" while the door on the right said "Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Serra-Flayhan."

Lily and James walked into their room, mumbling a good night. Then Lily ran back out with a tank and shorts for me to sleep in. I laughed; the shorts were more like knickers. "'spose it'll fit yah, sorry I don't have anything more uh, elegant." She looked me up and down, we both started giggling. "Thank you, you've been very sweet, by the way, your hair is gorgeous, and the red is too perfect." She blushed and walked back to her room. Closing the door, I turned to see Sirius waiting for me to enter after Remus and Pettigrew already went in. "Sorry if everything is overwhelming, you did just get here." He pushed a hand through his hair and flashed a gorgeous smile my way. I had already watched this one, very passionate but no one to keep his interest. Man whore to the max though. "It's really very nice to meet you, I've seen your world, a day in my world is years in yours. I've watched you grow up, there's no one I'd rather meet after my last…" I choked on the word month and then looked away. I walked to the bathroom and threw the tank and knickers on. Of course I'm gorgeous, not to be conceded. All fairies are. Some are just more; I inherited the beauty line of the first fairy, Athena. She was the most gorgeous in our history, she was to live forever. Angel, my mom's mother had Venus, my mom. Both beautiful, but when I was born Athena granted me with her beauty, saying she deemed me to live forever. She shriveled and then days later the attack. I am the last fairy alive, but my blood runs from Athena, and as Lilith I will allow the fairies to be born again. I left the bathroom to find a snoring Pettigrew. Remus and Sirius are sitting on Remus' bed. I flew over and landed softly behind them and they both spun around. Remus blushed while Sirius did a double take. I laughed.

"Remus Lupin, were, smart, handsome, kind, and keeps his buddies out of trouble. It's an honor to meet such a wonderful man. I thought with the last month my leave would have been stopped, I'm glad that while I can never see my family again, I have someone like you." He just smiled, blushed harder and then asked me what I'm sure most have wondered. "What happened?" I started from the beginning, and by the end I was crying, hysterically into his shoulder. I remember hearing them lay me down on my bed before I drifted off.

Remus POV

"I'd kill them if I got my hands on them, monsters. Can you believe they ripped her open every day for a month! It's worse than my family." Sirius was fuming, while I alone was more shocked this girl survived. She's brave, and very strong. She will take a while to recover, but from what we know, she's faithful to us, and we can give her a family. "Yes, I would love to kill the bastards who tortured this girl but have you seen her marks, should we check her for more?" Sirius and I spent the night magically disappearing her clothes, mending bite marks in her thighs, stomach, arms, and legs. Finally we flipped her onto her stomach and I saw that the monsters engraved "_MINE_" into her lower back with a deep knife. At this Sirius yelled which startled Lilith. When she saw she was naked and two dark figures she blasted us with a huge light from her hand. It felt as if my front had touched the sun. Then it was gone, and Lilith was apologizing. "I am so sorry, I thought I was back there, I thought you were going to ra-rape me." She looked me in the eyes and I knew she never once meant to harm us. "Good aim there girly; well it's time for some sleep. We've healed as much as we could." Sirius kissed her cheek, and lay down. She helped me to my bed, and then hugged me. "Thank you, I will be forever grateful to you both. You may only tell Lily and Potter of this. Peter is bad." Her face turned very serious, and before I could even ask or defend my friend Lilith left and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing in the world of Harry Potter do I own Sadly :'( characters taken from your girl J.K ROWLING

Also, the songs are not owned by me either:

ARMS – Christina Perri

NEAR TO YOU – A fine frenzy

EYES OPEN- Taylor Swift

LIGHTS – Ellie Goulding

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK – Demi levato

Chapter 2: To New Friends!

Lilith POV

"Lilith, wake up. It's six thirty; you have to get ready to go to Diagon Alley." I started to open my eyes, and saw a weary yet happy Remus. I gave him a huge smile and jumped up, startling him back wards into Sirius who gave a yelp. I feel down laughing at this, and I assume my giggles were contagious because everyone started to laugh. Once the laughing fit was over, Remus transfigured a pair of his jeans for me to fit my slim body, and made my dress into a summery white shirt. By the time I was done showering, dressing, and primping the boys were ready too. We meet Lily and James in the common room at seven twenty. We agreed to go down for breakfast first, and then head up to Dumbledores' office.

"How'd you sleep, you look nice!" Lily asked me, I flashed her a smile and told her I slept great, after telling her of the boys' heroic moves. Once filled and watered, we went to see Dumbledore. "Welcome, my early risers! Now, in this envelope is everything you will need. You are in all advanced classes, to keep up with your skills. You will have all day to complete your shopping and get to know each other. Be here before nine o clock. Good day to you all!" With a twinkle in his electric blue eyes he handed us floo powder. Lily went first stating clearly "The Leaky Cauldron" and she was gone in a swish of green flames. Next was James, followed by Remus. "Well,-" Sirius started "-Ladies first." He gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes walking into the flames and saying the same. Once we were all here, we decided to get my wand first. Lily opened the passage to Diagon alley, and I was in awe. "I thought you know of our world?" Remus took note, and I blushed sheepishly at him.

"I know your entire world, but watching it, and seeing it firsthand is much different. It's so, well magical. I'm used to just being able to manipulate things around you, or read minds. Here you've learned to stretch your magic! You are the most developed world we've watched." I was so ecstatic that I didn't notice them all staring at me with their jaws open. "Let me get this straight, you read minds?" James asked shocked, than a blush crept up his face. At this I laughed, and explained that it's a constant of noise, but when I focus I shut it out. I also told him I wouldn't read the minds of my friends. Everyone deserves privacy. At this they looked skeptical, but smiled. We reached Ollivanders and went inside. The store was filled with dust, and had stacks upon stacks of long rectangular boxes.

"Ah! Lilith, Albus told me I'd be expecting a new woman." A measuring tape started to zoom all around me. It was measuring my height, the length of my arm, my shoulder to my nose, and all sorts of random places, till Ollivander called it off. It fell to the floor and I was actually beginning to feel nervous. What if no wand works for me being from another universe? How will I be able to stay with my friends if I can't produce magic? "Right, try this one." Ollivander handed me a wand and it immediately made the shelves shake. "No, no definitely not. Here what of this?" This trade of wands went on for a half hour, him taking them from my hand and shoving another. "I wonder, may I have a piece of your hair?" At such an odd request Remus jumped to defend me.

"Why would you need her hair?" I could see the almost snarl, and Ollivander just smiled. "I'm going to ask you complete your shopping and come back. I'm going to make her a wand with her hair as the core." Remus relaxed, and I plucked a string to give to Ollivander. We left to Florish and Blotts. "This is my favorite store, I love all the books. I have some money with me I might get some light reading." Lily explained, dragging me away from the boys to get my school books first. After purchasing all my supplies, Lily shrunk them and made them feather light in my bag. She really was an incredible witch. Nonverbal, wandless magic must be difficult. "Now for some fun." We discussed which books she should buy and me for outside reading. "I bought a few romance books, some angst novels, and The Tales of Beatle the Bard." I told the boys as we left the store, heading toward the apothecary to get potions ingredients. "My mum read those to me as a child, they were my favorites." James exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders. I smiled and went quickly through the store. Finally I had the wand left, but we decided to get a butter beer and some lunch before we head over. On the way to The Leaky Cauldron I stopped dead in my tracks to see the new clean sweep 1000 in the front window of the Quidditch Supply shop. I turned cheekily and asked if there were any open places for the season, and James told me one chaser had graduated last year. I purchased a new broom, and some gloves.

Now settled down having a hearty meal for lunch, we kept a normal conversation. "So, since we know all the awful that happened to you, what good did you have before here?" Sirius asked me, I looked up from my potatoes and blushed. "I'm a real fair dancer; I play instruments, and sing. I like to make songs for how I feel. I suppose I was going to ask Dumbledore if there were a dance class, or music. All my things were burned when they came. The only dances we were allowed to do were, uh sexual." i looked down sheepish. Sirius looked angered but instead broad her on. "That's a wonderful idea, the headmaster is awesome! He'll probably make a club for extra classes. Besides we know a room where you can make anything appear, you can get back into it." Everyone gave a very fervent nod and I smiled.

"You know, you guys don't make judgments. I feel so tainted and fowl. You guys accept me regardless of the things I've been through. It makes me proud to know you. Some of the things those Slytherins were thinking after Dumbledore spoke was unbearable. You almost make me believe I can redeem myself for leaving my mother and my world." At this I closed my eyes, I hadn't realized I was even crying until Remus hugged me, whispering nonsense in my ear. "No one here blames you, and you didn't leave them your mom got you out so you could live! She wouldn't want you living this way!" Sirius was telling me, James and Lily piped in with a "HERE, HERE!" At this the conversation lightened, and I learned that Lilys favorite pass time is to make potions, while Remus loves, DADA. Sirius and James scream Quidditch, and trouble making is the best thing to do in Hogwarts. Leaving me laughing with their tale of how hey scared peter so bad he wet his pants. After lunch we made our way over to get my robes. An hour later we submerged to get a little ice cream at the parlor. Once done, after I pushed my cone in blacks face for wolf whistling at a mother with her son, we started to make our way back to Ollivanders. When we entered he was standing waiting with a pure white wand in his hands. "11 and a quarter inches, bendy, unicorn & fairy hair core. Please try it out!" Ollivander looked so happy, but I was skeptical. Once the wand was in my hand a glow of white enveloped me and everyone cheered. I felt a sense of warm radiate through my body, like this had been missing. I let a bright smile across my face, and hugged Ollivander. "Thank you sir, it feels great! I feel as if I was missing it my entire life!" After paying a good twelve galleons for a wand never made before, we made our way out of the shop and started to just admire Diagon Alley.

"What was it like your first time here Lily?" I asked, wondering what the feeling must have been for someone who never knew of magic. "Well, I almost cried I was so ecstatic. I'd never heard of magic, and even though Sev told me growing up we were magical, I never completely understood him. Once we got out letters, he went with me and we got all our supplies. It was spectacular. I wish things didn't change." I could see the sad in her face and I told her things will get easier and people have to make their own choices. She smiled and added a good, "I chose James, after all of his annoying attempts to get me. He was so persistent; I decided to give him a chance. Not to mention he'd finally matured enough to act like an adult. He lost some of his annoyingly haughty attitude. Something Sirius must have doubled so they wouldn't lose it!" She laughed and Sirius mocked an appalled face. "I am no haughty boy; I just respect women loving me!" With this he winked at me, and I gave him a scornful look. "Yes, I've seen your womanizing ways Black." I spat, because honestly it made me sick. "It's rude to mislead women; you could tell them from the start you'll never take them out again, after quick shagging. Honestly, it's a bit pathetic. I understand you haven't met the one and are quite guarded for someone to like you not your money; turning around and doing it to the opposite sex isn't any better though." I was now almost sympathetic while Black looked taken aback.

"I don't lie to them, I tell them I don't want to be serious. Flatter them with compliments that are true. I also end it before they can convince me to use the Black fortune on them." At this, I shook my head. "You are right, you don't lie. You just mislead with talk of how great they are. Even if you aren't looking for a relationship don't go around shagging! Honestly, where is your respect?" I stormed away from him and sat on a bench across from them. I saw Sirius, Lily, and James head to a shop while Remus came over to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact. Sirius is a good guy at heart, and I understand he's picky. I just don't understand. I would never have had sex if it weren't for those monsters. We don't have men where I come from. Still, watching people in your world fall in love and consummate that love with a passion, I don't understand how Sirius can just act like it has no meaning behind it!" I started to cry into Remus' shoulder on my last word.

"Black is a great guy deep, deep down. I'd warn anyone to be careful with his swooning ways, but that's because Black fears no girl will actually like him. He feels they like his looks and money. So he uses that to his advantage to never get hurt. It's not right, that's true, but I have already seen a difference since you've arrived. At dinner last night, he told me you seemed interesting. He's never said that about a girl." After this Remus looked at me and I looked confused. "He thinks I'm interesting? Wow, I didn't see that coming. I saw him trying to get in my pants, and that will not happen ever again till I love someone that way." Remus looked like he was thinking hard, and I pushed the urge to hear his thoughts out of my mind. "Well, you are right. I should apologize for my outburst. Besides it's already seven. Let us go back to the castle." Remus and I continued to joke, until he told me of how he was turned at three. I cried for him, and told him he's a wonderful man. We met back up with everyone, and I immediately caught Sirius' eye. "Want to walk behind the group Black? I really would like too." I told him, to my surprise he nodded in agreement.

"You were right." he said and "I'm so sorry for being a prat." was what I said at exactly the same time. We both grinned and I motioned for him to start. "You see, you hit the nail on the head with my actions, and it made me furious that someone had called me out on it. I was angry because I'm alone. If family can't love you, than how may anyone? If my family hates me for me, so should anyone not related. So I've engraved my head with saying I don't care for anyone who doesn't care for me. It's vial, almost as bad as those monsters. Taking away peoples innocence because they believe I would come around. It was foolish, and I'm ending that today." With this I bit my lower lip, I almost wanted to smile and ask if he was doing it for any reason besides himself. I left it at that though. "I'm glad you are changing, you really have grown so much. I really am sorry though, how I went about that was wrong. Friends again?" We both hugged for a few minutes, till we heard Lily shouting how if we don't hurry she'd turn us to mice and feed them to Mrs. Norris. After arriving back at the headmasters' office, Sirius and I went to put my belongings in my room. The others went to meet Peter for the last feast before classes tomorrow.

As we were walking, we ran into a rather skinny boy with a long hooked nose, greasy hair shadowing his eyes followed by a pompous looking boy with white hair and gray eyes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Sirius Black, my dear _cousin._" He spit the word out like it was sick. The greasy boy just stared at the wall like there was no one here. "Oh, and you've got the schools new heartbreak on your arm? I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this here is Severus. If you ever get tired of Black spend some time with us Slytherins. We'd love a go at your perfect little form." Black tensed and I could tell he was thinking of the best curse to throw, but I just pulled his arm. "Thank you, but I'll pass on that offer. I wouldn't get my hopes up; Sirius here is more a gentleman than any Malfoy I've ever heard of. Good day boys." We continued to walk away as a stunned Lucius yelled after us.

"Left the shagging of mudbloods for a new species? She's a freak Black, but you'd like that wouldn't you!" Sirius sent a hex toward them so fast I hadn't noticed he'd turned around, but Snape had a shield up. The cruse rebounded and almost hit us but we ducked. By the time we were back up both boys were gone. Sirius was muttering the whole way back about pompous assholes, stupid pratts. Once in the common room we swept over to our room, I started to put my books on the stand next to my bed, than I put my clothes and potions ingredients in the trunk. I was happy Lily took me shopping in muggle London for clothes. Once everything was done Sirius called for a name and an elf appeared. "Master Black, how may I assist you?" The elf cried, and at this I laughed. Sirius asked politely for the elf to bring some food for us. When he returned we sat in front of the fire, telling each other things we didn't know.

"The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: 'Toujours pur' it was sick how our mother tried to drill this into Regulus and me. That's why I live with James. I refuse to accept their pureblood ideology. I – err – have been through a lot of crucios for sneaking out to play with muggle children. I ran away from home last year, I am always welcomed at the Potters. I only left because they were going to sign me off to Voldemort. Now I'm sure Regulus has done just that to show his loyalty. Poor bloke, no idea what he's getting into." I could see true care and sadness behind his light grey eyes. I leaned forward so I was completely facing him. "Sirius, like I said earlier. Everyone must make their own choices; your brother surely could have left your house with you. He could even stay with someone till he could get on his feet. Maybe he should have spoken with Dumbledore, he may not know what he got into, but that isn't your fault. You showed him there is a way out and he didn't take it, he after all isn't as brave as you. You can't blame yourself for the choices of others. I'm so happy you didn't become one of those men. They are evil when they get the idea of purity in them." I looked him in the eyes, they were brimmed with tears, and he was looking down. I lifted his chin and kissed his lips very softly, letting it linger. I enjoyed the taste and the electric feeling through my body. Was this what it felt like to like a boy? As soon as I realized my actions I pulled away. His face had a grin, and then looked worried.

"I'm sorry, I just felt I should. Sometimes as a fairy our emotions take over. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to-" I was caught off guard as he kissed me again. "I liked it, and I am happy you felt it was necessary. I have never liked a girl besides physical attraction, but after everything I've said you still look at me like I'm a wonderful person." We both sat together on the floor just wondering what life had dealt us, and if we will be coming out victorious.

Remus POV

"I thought you guys were coming back for dinner?" I asked Sirius while noticing the sleeping girl with her head in his lap; when not awake she looked so peaceful. "We were, until I ran into Malfoy. Git called her a freak. We stayed here, and um she kissed me. I - err - I don't know what to do." Sirius had real worry in his eyes, "I already feel very protective of her. She told me a lot up here. She didn't judge me for my family, and told me that I made my choices, as did others. She makes me feel whole." Sirius' face now was crimson, and he held a lopsided grin just admiring the girl laying on him. Once everyone was in together we started to give Sirius lessons.

"Never take control, let her make her own decisions. Don't get jealous, and support her through all her decisions." Lily piped in while I just smiled and told Sirius to appreciate what she's gone through and sympathize. Peter looked sheepish as the conversation got more serious. "I know it's only been a day, but I've never once cared for a girl like this. I might want her to be the one." At this Sirius looked to see if he was wrong. I smiled, "I knew Lily was the one the first time I saw her on the train, recall?" Sometimes, love catches us off guard brother." With that Sirius laughed, for they really were family. All of them. Once time for bed, Sirius picked Lilith up and lay her on her bed. They all said good night and slept the night away. Sirius was having his first night without nightmares of leaving his brother in a place they called "home."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing in the world of Harry Potter do I own Sadly :'( characters taken from your girl J.K ROWLING

Also, the songs are not owned by me either:

ARMS – Christina Perri

NEAR TO YOU – A fine frenzy

EYES OPEN- Taylor Swift

LIGHTS – Ellie Goulding

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK – Demi levato

Chapter 3: Of Lions and Snakes

I awoke to a room of snoring boys. I laughed as Peter sucked his thumb, yet I still watched. I knew I promised, but I didn't trust Peter so I allowed his brain to enter mine. When I was in his dream, he was the leader of his friends. Never picked on, he had girls here and there. I was sick in the first minute. I went to shower. I let the hot water fall down my curls on my back and loosen the tension between my shoulders. I shudder to see what Peter will do in the future. I shook the thought from my head as I soaped my body. I scrubbed trying to clean every dirty spot of me.

"_Hold her down, grab her hands. Tie her legs." "God no, please help me! Athena please!" "Shut up you stupid slut freak!" I felt my face bleed from the punch I got. I just screamed louder. He ripped off my knickers. "Yeah you like that you dirty little bitch. Ill fuck you and teach you a lesson. Should of never hid from us. We'll always find you. I'll always find you. YOU'RE MINE." "AHHHH- PLEASE HELP, STOP PLEASE STOP!" I felt him dragging a dagger down my back and carving MINE on it. I cried as he started to lick the blood. Than with no warning he thrust his cock far in me, breaking my seal and letting my gold blood rush out. He raped me for hours, and when he was done he kicked me in my stomach. Watching as his friends took their turns._

I opened my eyes to Sirius wrapping me in a towel, and pulling me into the room with Remus and Peter. They all looked at me, not forcing me to say why I was screaming in there. If I were to trust them though, I'd show them. I displayed the flashback in their heads, waiting to be judged. Waiting for the final words of "leave." Remus was the first to stand and cradle me to his chest, were I sobbed. I sobbed as Sirius did circles on my back and Peter told me none of that was true. He told me I was brave and those men were pigs. I was almost fond of Peter in that moment, till I remember he may become a man like that. I sighed, and started to get up. "I'm really fine; I wish I could just forget though. I'm sorry you were worried. Let's get ready for classes. I can't wait to see what we have today. I hope you are in my classes." I tried to change the topic, and taking the hint we all put on our uniforms. Sirius had pants on when I turned to look, and I saw his perfectly sculpted chest. He had light toned muscles all down his back, and I started to blush. I wonder how those would feel. I shook my head and did my tie. He had a tattoo of the Gryffindor lion on his back, and next to that a hippogriff. It was sexy, I cannot lie. Standing in front of the mirror I threw my hair in a lopsided pony before deeming myself okay.

"Walk with me to breakfast?" I asked Peter, I hope I can give him some light, to make him remain loyal to his friends. Remus and Sirius looked at us, before going back to their belongings. Peter and I grabbed our knapsacks and headed out. Once in the hall, I asked him how he was. "I'm good today; nervous classes might be hard now that were in seventh year. Wonder what I'll do with my grades. Would love to teach here, or work in the ministry. Maybe become a boss!" I smiled at him, even though the last part made me nervous. "Peter I do believe you will excel at whatever it is you do. I hope to see you at the top of whatever you do!" Peter blushed, and I added maybe to boost his ego, "Maybe even see a beautiful girl in your future I'm sure. You could do anything; you have your _friends_ to support you." Making sure he knows friends and family are what get you by in life. He smiled even brighter at the idea, and looked to me with hope. I hope he doesn't confuse that for me liking him; he's just a boy, but I fear he'll become a man the hard way. As we got close to the great hall we saw a group of snakes heading our way. We looked at each other, and then smiled. "Race you to breakfast to escape the snakes?" I asked him and he started off before I could say go. I went to run but was caught by the arm by a Sirius look alike. This must be Regulus, much younger and haunting look deep in his eyes. Just then he yanked me into the closest classroom and with his pals locked the door.

"Still going to deny us your fresh piece of ass?" I recognized Lucius' voice over the others. He must have a lot of say. "Eww!" a shrill voice came forward and I took a first look into the insane eyes of a gorgeous slim witch with black curls all down her back. "Crucio!" I was on the floor screaming in pain as I felt iron hot knives slash my skin open. "Why would you even want to touch a filthy fairy freak, cousin?" Her shrill laughter made my stomach turn. "Barty, doesn't she look so silly on the ground, she obviously is waiting for you to join her!" I heard another boy from the back with a beater build say. His eyes looked dark and I was scared to be touched. I stood as fast as I could and blasted them back with my light from my hands. I ran out of the room and into the Marauders. When I looked up, all their eyes were blazing as Peter told them I disappeared. Finally the snakes came from the room, and with little snickers, headed toward the great hall. "Well brother, have fun with that tight little ass of hers, because once we're done with her no one will want the freak slut!" Regulus whispered while passing, Sirius was fast as anything to swing but missed because I grabbed his arm. "They're not worth it!"

We all went and sat inside the hall for breakfast. The snakes kept making kiss faces at me, and had lust filled eyes. I shook and Sirius put his arm around me. "I wish you had let me get to that pratt! How dare he say that?" I just looked at him, and he dropped the conversation. Once all our time tables were out, we started discussing. "Look my little Lilith, we have every class together." Sirius said smiling. Remus then added that he had the same schedule as me as well. The only classes James and Lily were in with us was DADA, and charms. Although Lily's schedule looked very busy compared to ours she looked very happy. After breakfast we headed to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Remus sat to my left while Sirius sat to my right. When the teacher looked up, everyone was silent. She had a tight lipped smile, and very stern voice.

"This is advanced transfiguration. We will not start simple. Half way through the year, if you wish you will practice animagus transformations, which if you accomplish will become registered. Today we will practice The Avis and oppugno charms. You must first transform air to birds with 'Avis', and then point your wand to attack saying 'oppugno.' While creating the birds, you must completely focus, express every detail, and give them anything you see of birds. You have till the end of class, if you have not created the birds you will only get three quarters grade. Begin" With her dismissal of us; she began to grade papers, while we all began the trial. Remus and Sirius both had already made the birds, and to my surprise attacked unsuspecting Ravenclaws. I snickered with them until the first Ravenclaw to create the birds sent them to Sirius. He did a nonverbal spell and they disappeared before they even got to him. He smirked and then looked to me. "Well my dear Lilith, please join us in making Ravenclaws angry for not being the wittiest." He then watched me intently with Remus. I pictured the large beautiful white doves of my home, every part of them sparking and pure, "AVIS!" I shouted and around eight very lovely doves appeared. McGonagall looked up and smiled quickly, before returning to grading. I at first I pointed them at an unsuspecting Ravenclaw, but right as I went to say 'oppugno,' I pointed to Sirius and watched as he fell backwards not ready for the attack. The whole class burst into laughter, and I swore I saw McGonagall snicker before looking stern. "Mr. Black, please sit back up. Silence, unless every one of you has perfected the charm." At that everyone went back to working, except for us. Remus and I were doing impersonations of a surprised Sirius flying back while he threw sneers at us. By the end of class we were having so much fun we didn't even notice we had advanced DADA with Slytherin.

"Today we will begin with dueling; I will assign each of you a partner. It will become a championship. Disarm, and minor jinxes. We are not to purposely hurt one another." His eyes roamed over the snakes before he waved his wand and the black board filled with pairs.

**SIRIUS BLACK-RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE, JAMES POTTER-EVAN ROSIER, LILY EVANS-NARCISSA BLACK, REMUS LUPIN-BARTEMIUS CROUCH JR., PETER PETTIGREW-REGULUS BLACK, ALICE SMITH-BELLATRIX BLACK, FRANK LONGBOTTOM-AMYCUS CARROW, LILITH SERRA-FLAYHAN-ALECTO CARROW.**

"Oh great, I get the psychotic one." Alice stated, and I'd never even heard her speak before. She seems funny enough. I gave her a weak smile and told her I got the ugly twin. With a wave of his wand the class was cleared of desks. "We'll go in the order of the blackboard. Black, Lestrange, bow and begin!" At this Sirius gave a large smirk to Rodolphus.

"Anteoculatia" Rodolphus shouted before Sirius had even stood up. Sirius jumped to the side and jinx missed him by an inch. "Aqua Eructo" A large ball of water with Rodolphus inside was being controlled by Sirius, who then let it burst and watched his opponent fall to the ground. You could hear snickers from the Lions, but the second Lestrange looked up he screamed "Bombarda Maxima" at the wall behind Sirius. We watched Sirius fly forward and smack his head on a desk. The blood pooling out was enough to know the spell shouldn't have been used. As the teacher went to say "disarm only" Sirius had fired three more spells, only one colliding. Rodolphus couldn't speak, I assumed it was the tongue tie spell. Sirius sent an Expelliarmus at him and the duel was over. Lestrange looking extremely put out sulked back to his seat next to Bellatrix, who gave him a kiss. James and Rosiers' duel only took a few moments, and James had knocked him unconscious. Lily and Narcissa lasted a while, both very good at defense spells. Finally Lily screamed "Levicorpus" and watched Narcissa try to make her skirt not show her knickers. In her attempts she dropped her wand and Lily won.

Peter lost in the first minute to Regulus. He also got a nice set of painful boils from Furnunculus. It was a sad sight. I patted his back and used "Finite Incantatem" to remove the acne. He smiled sheepishly and watched as Alice and Bellatrix went up. Alice had hit her with a simple "Cantis" and we all laughed as Bellatrix burst into "O YE FAITHFUL."

"Carpe Retractum" Bellatrix whispered and Alice was roped and brought toward Bellatrix. Once close enough Bellatrix sent her spiraling toward a wall where she smacked hard and fell. Before Alice could even get her surroundings Bellatrix screamed "Confundo, Calvorio, Confringo!" After Alice was confused all her hair started to fall out, and then she was lit aflame. Screaming, the teacher went over and put the flames out and healed her immediately, all while still hearing Bellatrixs' evil cackles. Bellatrix had won, and the teacher had given a detention for her. Once sitting next to Rodolphus they spent their time sneering at us. Frank lost to Amycus after being attacked by flying chairs. This left me. I wasn't excited, but I was going to redeem our Lions.

Alecto and I bowed, and she had a slight smirk. I was ready; I shouted "Flipendo" and watched her shoot backwards, before she could catch her footing I yelled "Glacius" and she just moved so that her left arm was frozen. She shrieked and used "Incendio" to remove it. She screamed "Immobulus" and I started to slow, I released it right before a yellow light passed my face. I screeched "Impedimenta" and watched her fall backwards. Once on the ground she hit me with a slicing jinx. As I bleed out I shouted "Incarcerous" and as she was tied in ropes, I pointed my wand at her head and said clearly "Inflatus." As everyone started to laugh; her head grew to the size of a watermelon I nonverbally cast "Fumos" and watched her scream in pain before dropping her wand to the floor. I won, and the dueling was over for today. Once any jinx or curses were cured, we were dismissed.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and I excelled in all my classes. Finally the weekend was rolling around, and as seventh years, we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade any weekend. James and Lily already had a date planned, while Remus was going with his fellow prefect Bryn Dobry. She was a beautiful girl, with straight shoulder length blonde hair. She was tall with large curves. I was happy for him. On Saturday I woke up late to see only Sirius, Peter, and I still sleeping. I showered, and brushed my teeth. Once dressed, I went over to Sirius' bed and started to jump on him to wake him up.

"Whazgoinon?" was what I heard from Peters bed as Sirius grabbed me around the knees and pulled me down to him. He smiled and my stomach dropped. "You know you'll have to be punished for waking me up!" I screamed no but Sirius had thrown me over his shoulder, by the time he grabbed his wand he scorgified his teeth and waved his wand to dress. Peter followed every now and then attempting to help me till Sirius shot him a look and he followed in Silence.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed, while pounding fists into his back and kicking the air. Once we were outside Sirius laughed "Good thing its warm today or the lake would really sting." At this I pouted. A crowd of students were watching eagerly, laughing, while his fan girls glared. "Sirius, no please! Don't; not the lake. I swear Black I'll get you back! I JUST SHOWERED!" You could hear the growl escape my mouth through the last few words. Sirius walked a short way out in the water till he dropped me directly in the water. I grabbed his leg and pulled him under with me. Once above water I was laughing so hard, my stomach hurt. "How dare you!" He shouted, feigning hurt. I just walked out of the water and yelled "ACCIO WAND" It came whizzing to me and once I had it I dried myself. Peter was on the ground holding in laughter till I came over to him and told him he's guilty from association, as he ran away I cast wingardium leviosa and dropped him in the lake as well. The ongoing crowd cheered, and two red haired Twins came up to me.

"That was so-" The one on the left started, but the one on the right finished his sentence. "-hilarious! Our ongoing pranks with the marauders and you drop two in a lake. I'm Gideon Prewett." Before I could open my mouth the other but in and said "I'm Fabian. Top pranksters!" I laughed at the logic of these two as Sirius came up and dried off. Peter was a little bit slower but caught up. "I'm Lilith," I hugged them both; "I hear you two are the beaters on the team, I'm trying out tomorrow!" They both looked happy, and we five made our way up to have a little breakfast to start our day. Once sitting the twins started an animated conversation with Peter.

"So my dear, want to show me some of your songs?" Sirius asked me, and with a blush I told him that would make me really happy. We waved goodbye to Peter and the twins and made our way toward the seventh floor. Sirius walked three times in front of a blank stretch of wall, and just as I was about to tell him he was foolish a large wooden door appeared. Once inside, he told me all I have to do was ask for something, and it would appear.

"I suppose I'll show you one I feel when you um, hug me. You and all my friends have made me feel like I'm home with my family. So don't laugh." Sirius made an x across his heart and smiled. I picked up a guitar and stood in front of the microphone and started.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/christina_ ]__  
The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home"

I opened my eyes to see Sirius standing in front of me. I took the guitar off and we both laid down in front of the fire in silence. "Lilith," Sirius started. I thought he was going to tell me it's true I have no reason to be loved, but he pulled my chin up to him and kissed me. It started slow and gentle, until he let his tongue touch my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue and mine battle for dominance. After a few minutes of this, we broke apart short of breath with bruised lips. "That was beautiful, I want to be there for you, I want to make you smile and laugh. I can't picture you not being with me. I feel complete with you; you are home in my arms." He looked me in the eyes, and I could see the pure passion burning in them. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, and then ran a hand through my hair. "Sirius, I love every one of you that I've met, but I feel that you make me think I'm not as gross and dirty as I am. You make me feel pure again. You don't stare at me with pity, but with a determination that I have just begun my life. Thank you" I laid my head on his shoulder and eventually drifted off. When I woke up Sirius was drawing loops on my arm, and I smiled bright.

"I want to hear another one." He stated. I told him I would sing one that explains that he is helping me heal.

"_He and I, it's somethin' beautiful. But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last. Loved him so but I let him go. 'Cause I knew he'd never love me back__Such pain as this, Shouldn't have to be experienced. I'm still reeling from the loss. Still a little bit delirious, yeah_

_ Near to you, I am healin' But it is takin' so long 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful It's hard to move on. Yeah, I'm better near to you__  
_

_Well, you and I, it's somethin' different, And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously. I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard, To get back to who I used to be__  
__He's disappearin' Fadin' steadily When I'm so close to bein' yours Won't you stay with me, please?__  
_

'_Cause near to you, I am healin' But it is takin' so long 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful It's hard to move on Yet I'm better near to you Yeah, I'm better near to you__  
_

_I only know that I am better where you are, I only know that I am better where you are, I only know that I belong where you are__  
_

_Near to you, I am healin' But it's takin' so long Though he's gone and you are wonderful It's hard to move on. Near to you, I am healin' But it's takin' so long 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful It's hard to move on Yeah, I'm better near to you _

_Yeah, I'm better near to you."_

"Now, I only did some parts to rhyme, I don't miss being tortured, but it's weird to think a week ago, I was sure I'd be dead. Being around you is healing all my holes." I walked over and when he stood he looked down and kissed me. He wrapped his arm around my back and the other was in my hair. I let my hands roam his back under his shirt, and relished in the feel. He was beautiful, compassionate, and with me. Somehow in the lust, I backed him to the couch and straddled his hips. "I never imagined someone touching me like this making me feel good. It's such a different experience." I smiled and Sirius looked into my eyes.

"Lilith, would you like to go on a date with me? I will show you Hogsmeade." I smiled and nodded eager to explore new places with the boy, no _man_, which I am beginning to love. Once at the Three Broomsticks, he ordered to butterbeers and two shots of firewhiskey. We downed our shots, and started on Butter beers. We order fish and chips. He told me his favorite store is Zonkos joke shop. I promised we'd go there after this. Once we left to head to Zonkos we saw Remus, James, and Lily. We all walked to Zonkos, and while the boys explored Lily and I decided to head over to the Dress shop.

"There's going to be a couple balls this year, one for Halloween, and one for Christmas, and one for Easter. We should at least get our Halloween costumes. James and I know it will be masquerade because were head boy and girl! We get the first picks!" Lily and I got very excited for this. I told her she should go as a fairy, because I know exactly what dress I found most beautiful of Athena's, and I can give a picture to the women to make for her. Lily gasped when I showed her the image in my head and she squealed. "Now, what should you be? How about something along those lines? Oh, how about the goddess Athena? Than we both can be a replica of beauty."

"Lily, that's a wonderful idea. Thank you! Do you know what dress the goddess would wear?" Once Lily pictured it I blushed. We both went into the store, and I played the images for the shop owner. She loved our taste and told us to come back the week before our ball. We gave her some galleons just for doing this and headed to the door to meet the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing in the world of Harry Potter do I own Sadly :'( characters taken from your girl J.K ROWLING

Also, the songs are not owned by me either:

ARMS – Christina Perri

NEAR TO YOU – A fine frenzy

EYES OPEN- Taylor Swift

LIGHTS – Ellie Goulding

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK – Demi levato

Chapter 4: A Wave in Magic

"RUN! GET BACK TO THE CASTLE!" I could hear McGonagall yelling to many students. Once Lily and I exited the shop we saw the reason for fear. A dozen of hooded figures were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade. BOOM, a shop was just lit aflame with people inside. "HAVE THE DEATHEATERS EVER ATTACKED HOGSMEADE BEFORE?" I screamed to Lily as we ran over to Zonkos to find the boys. We dodged nearly five curses by the time the boys came bustling out. "NO THEY'VE NEVER COME NEAR HOGWARTS! JAMES! I WAS SO SCARED." The look in their eyes showed the devotion the two had to each other. "Lilith? God, we need to go run!" As we turned to run to the school being the last student's three deatheaters stood in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

"AW, look at the wee little students who want to run for cover!" A vicious voice cackled, it sounded like Bellatrix but she was at school. Must be her mother? They sent a curse to the middle of the group and we all jumped out of the way. "Confundo" I shouted at the deatheater to the left. He merely moved his wand and sent the curse hurling to another person. "HA! Silly children! Itty bitty Potter knows how to play! Fathers not here to save you boy!" at this James stood and started firing hexes left and right, finally hitting one deatheater on the left. We all joined in getting a good scratch on one of them, until one shot a curse that cut Lilys air way off. I leaned down to help and was ripped back by my hair. The deatheaters had us, one was battling James, one with Sirius, and one with Remus. I kicked the one who had me in the balls, and yelled stupefy. As Lily was going blue I shouted Finite, and watched her eyes water as she sucked in air. Once up a deatheater and her were in a duel, McGonagall and other teachers were trying to help, but this was unexpected.

"Stop." A snake like voice hissed, and the most beautiful man I've ever seen came sauntering forward. Almost all the teachers had wands to their necks, as did James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus. "My friends," it hissed the evil git. "We need no reason for a battle! All I want is one little girl, Lilith." At this he turned to look at me. Sirius shook under his captor and screamed no, but was silenced with a curse. "Ah my dear, do you want to see all your friends die? I promise you, come with me and everyone will be fine." I could see the smirks in all the deatheaters, knowing they actually wouldn't leave them alive at least even if hurt. "I'm not a patient man. It seems Black here really wants you to stay. Crucio" Black was withering on the ground screaming. I ran to him and screamed for him to stop.

"Please, stop! I'll go with you I promise. Leave them please!" Voldemort came over and lifted me by the chin; I automatically recoiled from the cold insensitive touch. "Do not recoil from me, dear child." His voice was very soft, but sounded angry. Once I looked up I was smacked so hard I dropped leaking blood on my lip. His fucking ring! "Don't go with him, Lilith run!" I heard McGonagall yell. How could I make up their choice to live though? I got up and looked Voldemort in the eyes. "I will leave with you. Your deatheaters have to leave first though, or how else will I trust them to be safe." He laughed, and so did the deatheaters, although there was no humor in his laughter. "You my dear are in no place to make proposals. Come now take my hand, we will live together. You don't disgust me either, look at you." His eyes raked over my body and I immediately went to put my arms in front of my body. "Come, I will show you true power, I want you by my side, as a servant. You will do well, I know you're strong, I've heard. I will show you what poor Black cannot." With this he stepped forward, let his nails sink in my shoulder and kissed me hard on my lips. I moved back to have him grab my hair and force me there. This time I just waited for him to finish. "My Black, she seems pathetic in that area, don't worry ill turn her into a champion." I lost my temper and spit in his face, than I blasted white light from everywhere around me. It was too late when I realized I blasted my friends too. They all were free though. "AVIS, OPPUGNO" I screamed and before my birds were even close Voldemort made them vanish. "I will have you my dear," with that he disappeared as Dumbledore appeared. The deatheaters vanished and we all made our way back to the school in a somber mood.

"Sirius, can we speak please?" Everyone went to eat dinner while Sirius and I walked around the lake. "Sirius, what just happened was my fault. Dumbledore told me when I first arrived, that I made a huge wave in magic. That Voldemort may know before even the ministry. Not to mention he has followers in the walls of the school. I'm scared that you will be hurt if you are with me. I can't do this to you. I can't allow anyone to be hurt for me. You are wonderful." I sighed as I sat down, and Sirius sat holding me to his stomach. His warm toned arms wrapped around me to protect me. It felt so wrong, yet so very right. "Lilith, regardless of what you have to say. I will never stop loving you. Voldemort will know that. It's too late, so let's not waste our time together. Besides, I'm dangerous too. You would be a target anyway, because I'm the rogue Black. The disgrace, anything to piss me off by family and their friends would make them happy. Please Lilith, we need each other. We are safer together. I won't let you go, no matter what struggle comes our way." Sirius kissed my forehead as I looked back at him, and I sighed in content.

"I really am better near to you Sirius, I love you. You're right." We sat just watching the lake for a while, totally comfortable together. He finally told me he was sorry he couldn't protect me from having to kiss that heathen. "Sirius, it was nothing like you. He was cold, unmoving. The gesture was to show control, not any form of love. It made me feel like I was b-back t-t-there." I started to cry, and Sirius just scooped me up and walked us back to the head dorms. Once there we realized a new door had come. On closer inspection, we realized our surnames were placed there and taken from Peter and Remus' room. We opened the door to find a large California king bed in the middle of a large room. One of the doors leading off was to a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi sized pool, and a shower area. There was a vanity for me, and a closet for both our belongings. The room was decorated with plush red and gold fabric everywhere. Once, we inspected everything, we realized there was an extra room, which lead to a huge stage that you could sing or dance upon, with a row of plush chairs to watch. All sorts of instruments could fit on the stage, and I screamed for joy. The note opened from its place on the floor and started speaking to us.

"_Dearest Lilith, _

_We are so sorry we could not protect you today. It is our hope that while this does not make up for our lack of security and care it will leave you time to cool down. We hope that some time the staff will be invited to see the wonders you can do, let alone I have some artists who would like to meet you soon. Write._

_Love,_

_Albus" _

Both Sirius and I started smiling bright. The day may not have been perfect, at all. Things were going to get easier though I wrote Dumbledore saying that tonight I would put on a show for him and McGonagall, as well as the other ones sharing our room. Around eight o'clock I found myself sitting on a stool with one light shining on me, where I could barely make out the shadows of everyone sitting waiting for me to begin. I decided to start with a song today made me realize. "I made this song today, after what happened. It's for everyone we love, to remember constant vigilance in times like these. For I would be so sad to lose any of you, you've warmed your way into my heart." I bewitched the drum to play the beat I went and picked up a guitar. Electric? Nice.

"_I've decided to call it, eyes open._

_Everybody's waiting Everybody's watching Even when you're sleeping Keep your ey-eyes open_

_ The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children Playing soldiers Just pretending Dreaming dreams with happy endings In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords But now we've stepped into a cruel world Where everybody stands and keeps score__Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown Everybody's watching to see the fallout Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open__  
_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard Every lesson forms a new scar They never thought you'd make it this far But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now But you've got something they don't Yeah you've got something they don't You've just gotta keep your eyes open__  
_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown Everybody's watching to see the fallout Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes__  
_

_Keep your feet ready Heartbeat steady Keep your eyes open Keep your aim locked The night goes dark Keep your eyes open__Keep your eyes open Keep your eyes open Keep your eyes open Keep your eyes open._

_ Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown Everybody's watching to see the fallout Even when you're sleeping, sleeping__Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open."_

I actually had my eyes closed while singing, but by the time I opened them I noticed I was standing, with tear in my eyes. As the crowd looked very interested, it was Dumbledore who brought me back to reality. "That was lovely, really. I believe we will have to get you a place at one of the balls. May we have a few more. Mister Black told me there was one he really favored you sang to him. May we hear it?" I smiled and shook my head yes, as a blush crept to my face.

"_I call this one Arms. I- er – dedicated it to Sirius."_

I could hear a wolf whistle but ignored it was my drums picked up.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go You put your arms around me and I'm home

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling I'll never let a love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/christina_ ]__  
The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone You put your arms around me And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling I'll never let a love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth And I've never opened up I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling I'll never let a love get so close You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home"

"Lilith, that was beautiful." Remus made me laugh. "It's time for some happy music. I'll do two songs I like to dance to! Maybe make you guys move some! This one actually has a message, but some don't see it. I'm sure if you figure it out you can tell me." I laughed and got in my mood.

"_This is more of a teenager song, it's called lights. _

_I had a way then losing it all on my own I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home__  
_

_Noises, I play within my head Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe__  
_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home__  
_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights (Home, home) Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights_

_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home_

_ (Home, home) Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights (Home, home) Lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights"_

Everyone looked puzzled at the meaning, but loved the dance aspect. McGonagall walked quickly over and hugged me. "That was about feeling like you can't make it without your family, and how safe you felt. Now you don't know if you can make it, but you remember your family believes in you so you can become strong like a stone! That was beautiful Lilith. I had those feelings when I first left home." McGonagall's eyes were wet and we embraced again in a hug before she asked me to do another song.

"This one makes me happy." Was all I let out. With a smile on my lips I picked up the beat.

_The day I first met you You told me you never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close yet so far Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply The world is ours if you want it We can take it if you just take my hand There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips Then our hearts beat as one But you slip out of my fingertips Every time you run_

_Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break _

_'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away Some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break There's just so much you can take Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you You told me you never fall in love"_

"Well that was spectacular." With this Dumbledore and McGonagall left leaving me to come up to my friends. "You guys think it was really okay? Those are really like just how I feel, so it's like a diary. Heh." Lily and James enveloped me in a hug. "Lilith, if I asked you to try to make a song for James and I would you play it if we ever got married?" Her eyes showed she was not kidding; I thought about it and told her "Of course, give me time to see you two more and I'm sure a tune will come to me!" With this Remus and Peter hugged me. "Thank you for the support, you guys are amazing." With this Remus hugged me again. "That was beautiful. Lilith, I'm so happy to have you. Those songs really apply to day to day living. I loved Eyes Open." I smiled bright and we all went back to the common room to play with each other. Sirius and James were in a heated discussion on Quidditch try outs tomorrow, while Lily helped Peter finish the last of his homework of the holidays. "No Peter see here, that doesn't cure poison it stops it from spreading. Shove a Beazor down there throat that will stop it." I could hear the corrections, as Remus and I played chess. Remus finally won, for the third time. Leaving me to huff a huge sigh, and then say I was going to bed. I wrapped everyone in a hug, and gave Remus a curt kiss on his cheek before I went to collect myself for bed. "I'll be in later, don't wait up!" I heard Sirius say, and I lay down. I felt so far from him just now, I feel cold without him. I want to be put in his warm arms. I decided to put that in my memory bank for a song later. I waited up for him even though he told me not to. When he came in he stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed. He came over and wrapped an arm on my waist, the other under his pillow. He put his face in the crook of my neck, and I sighed.

"I'm nervous and excited for try outs tomorrow. I'm glad it's a Sunday." He just hummed into my neck, and I melted at the feel. "Lilith, I want you to know that I only see you in my future. Oh, and that means you will do great at Quidditch cause I don't see a girlfriend who sucks!" At this I burst out laughing and grabbed my wand to twist him upside down, I ran out of the room in my tight booty shorts and tank to Remus bed, where I clambered in and told him to protect me. A few minutes later a smirking Sirius came in the room and turned the lights on. Peter looked taken aback while Remus just snickered. "Lilith, I just want to talk baby!" He had a mischievous grin and he checked the bathroom before the wardrobe. I felt Remus move but he didn't give away my position. "I suppose I'll go check in the halls than?" Sirius left and I ran to our room to jump in bed. Mid jump I was caught around the waist and pulled into his chest. "Found you, does that mean I get a reward?" Sirius nibbled my ear, and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing in the world of Harry Potter do I own Sadly :'( characters taken from your girl J.K ROWLING

Also, the songs are not owned by me either:

ARMS – Christina Perri

NEAR TO YOU – A fine frenzy

EYES OPEN- Taylor Swift

LIGHTS – Ellie Goulding

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK – Demi levato

Chapter 5: Quidditch

I must not have realized I was a natural born flyer, because at try outs I made 8 of the ten shots I took with the quaffle. That's saying something too as the Keeper has been signed to be a reserve for the cannons next year. As try outs ended, everyone who didn't make it left. This left the team to be Fabien and Gidien as beaters, Sirius, Alice, and I as chasers, James as captain and seeker, and Joseph wood as keeper. Together we all agreed our team will bring home the cup.

"Great job guys, we have practice every morning at six am till seven thirty on weekdays, eight to nine am on Saturday and Sundays. I expect you here for every practice." James sauntered off smiling at Lily who was waiting for his warm embrace. They made their way to Lunch as the rest of us went over to the changing rooms. Alice and I got naked and hoped in the shower, once done I threw on some knickers, and a clean pink dress. It cut off mid-thigh and was tight all over; it had two inch straps that sat snugly on my shoulders, extenuating my collar bone in the right light. I used a drying spell on my hair, and then decided to put a straight spell as well. My hair hung straight down to a little past my butt. I pulled my bangs to the side and pinched my cheeks. Perfect. I went to Sirius and watched his jaw drop. "That's attractive baby." I kissed him and we started to walk across the grounds.

I started to hear a little whining noise, and once Sirius and I looked we found a small cat, with two tails and a fox like snout in the bushes. It looked scared and lonely and I picked it up. "That's a kneezle, they're extremely loyal to one person only, and will defend them with their life. They can make themselves grow bigger or smaller." I just blushed at how cute he was, knowing so much stuff. "How'd I get blessed with you? Sex appeal, money, talent, and smarts? I must be dreaming." The money part I threw in just to watch him scrunch up his nose. I kissed his cheek and decided to keep the baby kneezle. "I've decided he'll be named Tuitor. That's Latin for protector. Huh Tuitor, do you like that?" He licked my face and we went back to the great hall to eat. Tuitor was weary around everyone, but accepted Sirius like me.

I suppose when Quidditch begins the team starts to eat together. I plopped myself down next to Alice, and Sirius landed to my right. I could see Remus next to him, blushing talking to that Bryn girl. "Hullo, I'm Lilith" I told her, and she smiled. "Hello, I'm Bryn. I'm in Ravenclaw but Remus and I needed to talk about the patrols. So Remus do you think we could patrol together? You're close friends with Lily, she definitely would make the schedule. Besides, last time I ended up with that nasty Malfoy boy, he's so rude." She folded her arms and I burst out laughing. "I agree, what a pratt! He insulted me my first day here. Honestly, you think with their whole pureblood ideology they would know how to respect others." I pouted my lip, and Sirius threw his arm around me, kissing my cheek. "I'm Sirius, but we've met. I say has Remus asked you to be his beloved yet? OUCH!" Her face went red, while I believe all Remus could see was red. I knew I promised not to but, I started to listen in to her thoughts.

"_I wish he'd ask me out already, how many signals do I have to throw his way? I asked him to Hogsmeade. Sure I said it was to discuss prefect stuff, but we ended up having a great time. I thought he liked me."_ That was enough for me to make my mind. "Remus, don't listen to Sirius. Besides I need help with a spell in transfiguration, would you mind running to the library with me?" He smiled and got up, "I'll see you later Bryn, and I'll talk to Lily today. When she posts the schedule I'm sure we'll have patrols together." He leaned down and hugged her, and I saw her blush bright pink. "Yeah okay later! Nice to meet you, join me next weekend for Hogsmeade?" I nodded and headed out. Once in the hallway I forced Remus in the closest classroom, locked it and silenced the room. He turned around to stare at me.

"Thanks for the save, but I didn't really want to be silenced and locked in a classroom with one of my best mates girlfriends. Besides-" I put my finger up and watched him grow silent. "Remus, out of all of you guys I've decided how I am viewed. Sirius views me as a love, James as a sister that needs to be protected, and you the best friend who actually understands. Well I am just that. That girl likes you a lot, you will lose her if you don't grow some Gryffindor courage! Shes been hoping you would ask her out, and don't make any excuses. By the end of today I want to hear that you two snogged senseless." With this I stormed out of the room feeling very proud. Tuitor and I went up to the dorm to grab some books. I went back out to the lake and started to study some spells for classes. Tuitor was chasing animals all around the edge of the forest. "Well," a drawling voice cut across. "If it isn't our favorite lion cub. Tell me, how you feel knowing you will be with the dark lord. I heard from a source that you are part of his prophecy." I heard James and Sirius running up to me but rounded on Malfoy and Crouch anyway. "For your information, I will never be Voldemorts." I spat the name with venom. "I will never be any ones property, especially not an insane, uncaring, emotionless fool. Don't taunt me with lies such as a prophecy." At this James and Sirius paled and Malfoy smirked.

"Obviously your honest and noble boyfriend didn't mention the prophecy. It was made a while ago, you haven't heard? It was in the middle of a class here. It's taught by your very own Trelwany." I raised my eyebrow but looked to Sirius, "Is this true? Did you know there was a prophecy about me and didn't say anything?" Before Sirius could answer Bellatrix came cackling down holding a disgruntled Lestrange by the hand. "Of course my _dearest_ cousin knew! He and James were upfront of the class when she gave it last year! Don't you remember? **At the time a wave in magic is disrupted, she will come to us. From not of our Earth, her blood is new. With that the dark lord will rule for eternity. Ah, but if she is free. Her love will be his downfall!**" At this I burst into giggles, just to egg them on. Once I caught my breath I looked up, "It doesn't matter that he didn't tell me of such a silly little prophecy. I'm sure she's no real seer anyway!" I shrugged them off and watched Bellatrix pull her wand on me. I laughed again as she got the crazy look in her eyes. "YOU LYING BITCH! YOU KNOW YOU CARE! YOU ARE SCARED SENSELESS BECAUSE YOU, AN UNDESERVING FREAK ARE TO BELONG TO THE GREATEST WIZARD ALIVE. ONCE HES DONE WITH USING YOU HE WILL RULE US CLEARING US OF THIS MUCK OF MUDBLOODS." Lily had just come storming over with Remus, and Bryn holding his hand looking angry. Before I could even think of my action I cocked back and punched Bellatrix directly in her face. She fell to the ground and I jumped on her punching anything I could get my hands on. I spit on her face and then was yanked back by Sirius who was holding me from tearing her to shreads. "YOU LOSY CRAZY OLD CUNT! I SWEAR TO GOD ATHENA WILL RISE FROM MY BLOOD, RIP YOUR PUREBLOODED HEAD OFF AND DANCE IN YOUR MUNK." The Slytherins had got up and left, while I squirmed in Sirius' hands.

"PUT ME DOWN, DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU'RE ALL LIARS! YOU KNEW AND NEVER TOLD ME! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME. I HATE YOU, NO FRIEND WOULD KEEP THAT. LEAVE ME ALONE." I kicked Sirius and he dropped me. I let my wings out and flew back to the castle crying. I found myself in the come and go room until real late Sunday night. I was finally calm enough to think logically, and I was not going to lose my friends because of the fact that they were probably trying to protect me. Besides, if I feel alone, I'm less of a threat. With this I decided to go back to the dorm room. I walked out of the Room to see three ashamed heads staring at me. Remus, James, and Sirius were waiting for me. "Before you say anything, I've calmed myself down. Let us go back to the common room to talk." I swirled on my heel and flew to the common room. I made it there a good fifteen minutes before them, so I went to the room and put one of Sirius shirts on with my knickers. I combed through my hair, and cleared the makeup off my face. I had big dark bags under my eyes and my cheeks were blotchy. I came back out and sat down in the middle of the floor. The boys came over and when I looked up Peter, Lily, and Bryn were on their way over. Once we all sat on the floor in a circle I began.

"What I said today was completely unacceptable. I do not hate any of you, and real friends know when not to say something to worry someone for no reason. You guys have proven you want to be my friends, and you helped me fight off those deatheaters. I will admit I was an asshole. I was really scared, and I still am. I don't think I should be with any of you so that he can't use you against me. And I believe I should stop talking to all of you, even though I love you guys. I can't live if any of you are hurt. Ohana means family. Family is never put in danger for a selfish need. You, my Ohana, will never have to see me again." Once I was done everyone looked dumfounded. Lily and Bryn were the first to collect themselves, Bryn speaking first.

"I only just met you today, and I am no courage filled lion. I think logically all the time, and what you say makes perfect sense. It's too bad we will never allow that. I heard that you talked sense into someone today, and I'm happier than I've been in a long time. You put your neck out there for Remus and I when you barley knew me. I will put my neck out there for you. Regardless of what you say I stand with you. Not to mention I am muggle-born. So is Lily, if we don't help you be his downfall, no one will. I am done living in fear that I will be killed because I was born with a gift that they say I stole. I won't leave." I went to protest that their families could be targeted because of me and Lily started to speak. "What Bryn said is completely true. Regardless of our friendship or not we would be killed for being born, our families will be targeted for being muggles. We can't prevent that. Neither can you." She gave me a look saying don't you dare argue. I had tears in my eyes and I was weary they were going to spill over. "I understand you guys, but Sirius I can't be with you. You aren't muggle born. James, if I am friends with a pureblood like you I will feel awful if you die. I want your family line to continue with Lily." This time Sirius came over to me, and even though he was concerned and upset about how he didn't tell me, he had a firm look in his eyes. "No, we are to stay together. I don't care that I'm a pureblood, I was disinherited for loving people for who they are, not blood. My family will never suffer for me, because they are loyal to that monster. I am with you, through-and-through. Lilith, I've never felt like you about anyone else. I don't care if the world hears me, I'd die from us being apart, not from that freak." He kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss back. I was crying now all over his face, and when I pulled back, Remus and Peter both nodded. We all stood and I hugged every single one of them. "You are my Ohana. I will always be there for you guys." With this everyone bid goodnight, I watched Remus take Bryn to their new respected rooms. I winked at him and went to lay with my love.

"Sirius," I was waiting for him to change and he turned to look at me. His eyes looked so hurt, and I couldn't help but stand up and kiss him. He pulled my shirt off and marveled at my body. "I will not leave you. I just worry; I can't live without you being alive. I thought if there was any way to protect you I would. I am so sorry for what I said today, I could never ever hate you." I cupped his check and kissed him hard, I pushed my tongue in his mouth and put my hands around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing in the world of Harry Potter do I own Sadly :'( characters taken from your girl J.K ROWLING

Also, the songs are not owned by me either:

ARMS – Christina Perri

NEAR TO YOU – A fine frenzy

EYES OPEN- Taylor Swift

LIGHTS – Ellie Goulding

GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK – Demi levato

Chapter 6: Take me to HIM

The next 5 months passed with ease. I only ever got in fights in DADA, and watching Bellatrix walk around with a black eye for a week was priceless. Hogsmeade was not attacked again, as Dumbledore placed wards all over on weekends. I had met with him, and told him that I will try my hardest to defeat Voldemort. The only new I got was that, I will need to find the three horcruxes he made, and I will need to destroy them. I had started to watch private memories Dumbledore had collected, and decided that the cave was where he would hide the locket of Slytherin that he received. I also realized that he may have hid the diadem and cup of hufflepuff in the room of requirement when he asked for a job. I had already found those two and Dumbledore was waiting till summer, for him and me to go retrieve the necklace. He told me there was another prophecy that the end was near. He believes if Voldemort doesn't get a hold of the way to transform my blood intro an immortal drink we will have killed the Horcruxes, and the final battle will be near. I also told Dumbledore of how to get in the chamber, and they had a team take the basilisk out of the school. Dumbledore gave me a venomous tooth to keep, and I wanted to ask why. His twinkle was much too bright as he is. Everything has a purpose; no gift has no value from that man. He told me I may share this news with all of my close friends. I made my way to the tower, and told everyone. I stare at Peter and when I entered his head I couldn't believe what I saw. "YOU ARSE! YOU JOINED HIM! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME UP TO HIM! I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!" I ripped his shirt up and they saw the mark. Sirius jumped to his feet but peter had already run from the hole. James was the first to speak from the shock. "I-I can't believe this! That bastard will probably go back and tell him everything you said."

At this I flew after him, and found him through his thoughts. "Petrifucus Totalis" I watched Peter freeze midsentence to Malfoy. After a quick look in his head he has no idea what Peter was to tell him. He started firing hexes at me trying to grab peters body, but James came down first and obliviated Peter. Sirius jumped in to fight his cousin while I woke peter up. He looked so confused, and when everyone started staring at him with murderous eyes he realized that he had been found out. He started to duel us against Malfoy. We finally shot a leg lock jinx at Malfoy and ran for it. By the time we were back in the room we were all very tired, and disturbed by the new that someone we loved and accepted had betrayed us. "I made a vow to always be honest with you guys, so I must tell you. I never trusted Peter fully, but because you guys didn't think anything of it I gave in. I always got this vibe from him, and when you would all talk about how bad too much power is I could see him picturing everyone bowing to him. It wasn't a great scene so I worked very hard to stay out of his head." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, and made my way to sit on the couch.

2 months later

The last Quidditch game of the year was today, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Classes had been done Wednesday and James had us constantly out for the past two days. Finally its 6 o clock and we are going to start the game. James shook hands with the captain, Malfoy. And the game began. Alice, Sirius, and I were so in sink that I went to throw the quaffle and let it fall through my hand. Alice caught it under me and scored we high fived and started speeding up to catch one of the Slytherin chasers. Zabini and Flint were attempting to hit us with a bludger, but Fabien had already sent it spiraling to the keeper. He dodged it. As Crouch attempted to throw the ball I punched it through his hand and it fell to Sirius. Alice and him past it back and forth till they tossed it to me and I did a dive threw the quaffle and hit it with the brooms end. The Gryffindors went wild and I saw a glint in Rosiers' eye. He looked murderous being scored on two times, both females. I gave him and wink and flew away, Regulus had just scored on us, and we were on our way back to scoring a third time! The game progressed for an hour, it was 90-90. I dropped down and did play twenty-three, were Alice drop the quaffle to Sirius and he slides it to me before heading forward, than I scored on the opposite side, leaving Rosier furious. The last chaser, Rabastian grabbed the bat and smacked a bludger to Sirius, I screamed and flew in front to get smacked directly in the face. Everything went black, and I was falling.

"Lilith, I'm so sorry! Please wake up." I could hear people and when I opened my eyes I saw the whole team smiling cheekily at me. Instead of wondering how I was, I asked if we won. "Well see, the thing is…" Sirius looked down and I could feel the disappointment settle in "We caught the snitch right after you fell. 250 – 90!" James made me smile, and I jumped up to hug them. "The mistress said when you woke up you could leave. She already healed your broken jaw." I winced as I remembered the contact, and then decided to head to the dorm. After we made it to the dorm, Sirius and James announced that we females had to get ready for a party in the Gryffindor common room.

When I walked in hand and hand to the common room I saw James Potter being picked up in a wave of people so happy that we won. I laughed, and Lily blushed when he winked at her. She always had something for him. Sirius kissed my cheek and went to talk to some friends. I started to mingle with some ravenclaws and got carried away playing truth or dare. By a half hour in Lily and I had taken belly shots off of each other. We were plastered. Sirius and I just danced to no lie, and he went to get refreshments when a slender blonde girl came over to me. "Hello, Poppets the name! I saw you flying today you were excellent. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine, just over there." She pointed to a group of kids huddled near the entrence. I smiled at her and told her I was waiting for Sirius. "He'll be able to see you right there, oh please!" She looked so excited, my drunk mouth accepted before I could think. Once over there, a hand came out from behind the curtain and dragged me out of the common room. Once in the hallway I saw Lucius Malfoy. I tried to scream but Regulus was holding me. "Our Master would like us to leave you a message." He took out an envelope with my name written in the most elegant script I'd ever seen. A single red tulip was on the front to signify undying love. Ironically he can never love anyone I thought.

"Well I can't really open it to read with this big bull head holding me." I practically snarled, and the door to the common room burst open to show a red faced Sirius, James, Bryn, Lily, and Remus. The boys darted and the envelope fell to the floor. I stared at it as if it were poison, and then slowly picked it up. We all ran to the room of requirement and once inside we opened the envelope.

_Dear Lillith,_

_I hope you liked the flower; I've used a bit of my magic to charm it to live forever. Like my undying love for you. I expect I'll be seeing you soon so I'd love to tell you I've got all your belongings waiting here. I have even prepared you an arena to play quidditch! I hear you are quite the flier from today's match. I have found the perfect potion to add your blood too. You can make me immortal, and heal my soul. No more missing pieces. I know you know what I mean. You have until the end of the school year, then I will take you willingly or not. I don't want a dunderhead girl with a low education. Oh, and tell dear Mr. Black and Mr. Potter I took something from them for their disobedience to me at Hogsmeade. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Lord Voldemort_

After the letter blew up in smoke two pictures fell.

The first was of James Mom, she is being raped repetitively by six different death eaters, and they are throwing the torture curse over and over. Her silent screams are louder than any I've heard and I start crying. Lily is holding a murderous James while his mom than gets her body parts severed one by one till Voldemort comes over and snaps her neck. He then smirks, waves and James shreds the picture.

The next is of Regulus receiving his dark mark. He is screaming on the floor in pain, and then the picture erupts in flames.

We all are too stunned to say or do anything, it's as if time has literally frozen. James is furious and he starts hexing and screaming, he leaves the room and lily goes after him. Slowly Remus and Bryn start to tread back to the room to discuss some issues. Sirius hasn't moved, hasn't said one word since he started the note. He's catatonic, and I cannot receive one notion of a living soul inside his being. I stay wrapped around him, with my head to his chest. Finally after an eternity I feel tears pouring in my hair, down my shoulders. I let Sirius cry on me for a good twenty minutes until his face becomes hard. It's almost as if some of the childish in Sirius died tonight. I want to show him I am here. I want to give myself to him to let him know there is someone who loves him, but I want to wait. "Regulus will never be free again; he was too young to understand what he was getting himself into. I should have got him out, I SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM FROM OUR STUPID FAMILY!" He starts shaking hes so angry, I try to calm him but he pushes me away. "I need a minute." He says this and leaves to find time for himself. I shiver and wish for a new outfit from the room. I put on a pair of tights, with sweats over them. I put a gold tank top to match my red pants. I throw a Gryffindor hoodie on for good measure and fasten the scarf around my neck. I start to make a stroll to the lake. I take many secret passages and finally make it to the doors and breathe in fresh air. Its defiantly past curfew now that all the stars litter the sky I can see how dark it is. Poor James, his father is probably finding the news now, and he will have to leave for a few days to go get things in order. His poor mother, dying for what was right, and by the hands of that MONSTER! I hate him! As soon as I get away from one powerful megalomaniac I have to deal with another! He's so annoying, why can't he just realize everyone can share this earth. I let a shiver go up my back as the cold night air touched at any part of my skin it could find. I sighed and laid down on the ground. I closed my eyes and imagined just a peaceful life. Sirius could hold me while we watch our two children grow. I could dance, or even sing for a living. Sirius could be an aurorer. I could hear someone close and I silently cast a silencing spell. I flew into the tree and waited till the being showed up. Regulus was speaking with Sirius. Sirius looked so sad, but had a stony expression. Only his eyes held the emotion I knew he felt.

"Why Reg! Why would you join him? It isn't just you idiot! You've now tied him to anyone you marry, your children have to be threatened or in on this. You don't think ahead at all! How can you be so dumb as to give yourself to someone who claims to be your master! As a pureblood you shouldn't be following anyone." He said the last part sarcastically and I saw Regulus stiffen.

"I don't have to explain anything to a filthy blood traitor like you. You don't realize the good he's doing, the work he is doing will put us on top, and muggles as our workers. They need to be in their rightful place, beneath us! We have lived too long hiding ourselves, and keeping our lives private and having rules to protect those lesser than us! Why should we hide, for fear of hatred when they should be afraid of us! I'm much too proud to be a wizard to allow muggles to keep us hidden." He finished, sneering at his older brother. "Leave me alone, you made your choice and I made mine. You chose to dishonor everything you know, leave to a blood traitor family like the potters, leave me too have every responsibility with Mom and Dad, and now you're running off with some fairy who the dark lord has claims on! You've got a death wish Sirius, and he's not going to be easy with me because of that either. He knows you care for me, and he will use that to hurt you with her. I may despise you, but I do not wish my brother death. That girl is poison. Just allow the dark lord to have her and do with her what he pleases. Live Sirius, she isn't worth your life." Sirius went pale, and then punched Regulus square in the face.

"You have disappointed me, brother." Sirius says. "I thought you knew what it was to be a wizard, but someone who needs to prove their power by hurting people who are defenseless against us does not sound like a job I would willingly sign my life away for. I like this girl, a lot. Lilith is braver, smarter, stronger, and better than you will ever know. The dark lord cannot and will not have her. She is free to be with whom she chooses, and the fact that a megalomaniac fifty year old is chasing a teenage girl is pathetic. She does not want to be by his side so he can just deal. You may not speak to her again, or I will kill you. Now get out of my face, I'm sad to say you've really lost the last part of a family that could be there for you." With this Regulus left and Sirius sat by the lake just staring nowhere. Finally he sighed, and left to go back to the castle. I followed until I reached the door, than I dillusioned myself and flew ahead two corridors. I walked slow and took all my spells off. Sirius was going to be behind me soon. I kept walking for him to catch up, but someone blocked my way. Regulus Black in all his glory stood pointing a wand in my face. "Hello Regulus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically, and Regulus just smirked, the perfect picture of a Slytherin. "Don't speak freak. Now, leave my brother alone. I understand that you are an emotional train wreck who latches onto the first person to give her attention, but that does not mean you need to wave your pixie dust in my brothers face and put his life at risk. I understand that you are pigheaded and don't care to protect others and let your mother die for you, but you will not allow my brother the same respect. He is above you, regardless of his blood traitor ways. Once the dark lord is done with you, I will be so happy to stop having you as a headache on all our minds." Regulus went to fire more shit in my face but I silenced him with one sentence

"Take me to _him._"

Regulus took a piece of candy out of his pocket and charmed it. I heard Sirius scream my name as I disappeared into a tight black hole. I landed what felt like an eternity later in the middle or a room with black walls, black curtains and a small fire with a chair. Its back was to me and I was sure the room was empty until I heard that voice. "I knew you'd come my precious little pet!"


End file.
